20 Fragen
by Zanessa Troyella Love 4-ever
Summary: Gabriella und Troy sind Stiefgeschwister.Werden sie bei einem nächtlichen Spiel von 20 Fragen endlich ihre wahren Gefühle füreinander entdecken?
1. Chapter 1

20 Fragen

„Nur ein Versuch endlich wieder Ideen für meine anderen Geschichten zu bekommen"

Disclaimer: Ich besitze High School Musical nicht!!!! Leider...

Troy war gelangweilt. Drei Uhr morgens und er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Es ging nicht, er konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. „Liebe stinkt", dachte er während er sich aufrichtete. Langsam öffnete er die Tür zum Flur. Stille. Keiner war wach. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihm während er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Er hatte einen simplen Plan: Sandwich machen, essen und dann, fernsehen bis die anderen aufwachen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Licht war von der Küche zu sehen. Er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und auf sein Zimmer gehen als er auch schon eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte: „Troy??"

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und starrte in die braunen Augen die vor ihm standen. Blau trifft Braun. ( sry. Dieses Kommentar konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.)

„Gabbi??", sagte er leise, „wieso bist du noch wach?"

„Troy du sollst mich nicht Gabbi nennen", erwiderte seine Stiefschwester angewidert.

„Tut mir Leid, also warum bist du noch wach GABRIELLA??" fragte er genervt.

Sie rollte mit den Augen bevor sie antwortete: „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte er leise.

„Schlechtes Gewissen, weil du Mom und Dad mal wieder angelogen hast?, grinste Gabbi.

„Haha,", erwiderte Troy, „Ich bin Troy Bolton. Ich habe kein Gewissen", verkündigte er stolz.

„Richtig", sagte Gabbi nur.

„Was hast du hier unten so gemacht?", wollte Troy wissen.

„Ich wollte mir ein Sandwich machen, willst du auch eins??",fragte Gabbi.

„Was?? Gabriella Montez will für mich kochen??" witzelte er.

„Tu nicht so als würde ich das nicht öfters machen!", lachte sie während sie in spielerisch schubste.

„Hey", sagte er bevor er anfing sie zu kitzeln.

„Ich rate dir aufzuhören wenn du dein Sandwich willst", kicherte sie während sie versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu befreien.

Troy wich sofort zurück. Nein nicht wegen des Sandwiches sondern wegen der Situation in der sie sich befanden. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und starrte sie an. Sie war wunderschön. Ihre Haare hingen in leichten Wellen auf ihren Schulter, und ihre perfekte Figur wurde nur von einem kleinen Nachthemd verhüllt, das kaum über ihre Hüften reichte.

„Stop", sagte er sich leise. Hatte er gerade GABRIELLA abgecheckt???

Auch an Gabriella war die plötzliche Stille nicht vorbeigegangen. Er war der Grund, warum sie nicht schlafen konnte. Sie konnte nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. An seine magischen blauen Augen die sie zum schmelzen brachten, sein braunes, glänzendes Haar, sein süßes Grinsen.

„Stop", sagte sie sich, „du kannst dich nicht in einen selbstverliebten, egoistischen Arsch verlieben."

Einige Minuten vergingen bevor Gabriella schließlich etwas sagte.

„Ähm..., ich mach dann einmal die Sandwiches", sprach sie und marschierte in die Küche.

Troy nutzte die Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Konnte es sein?? Hatte er sich wirklich in seine Stiefschwester verknallt? „Nein das ist unmöglich", sagte er sich immer wieder , während er in das Wohnzimmer trottete.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Teil

A.N.: danke für all die tollen reviews!!! Dieser Teil ist an eine gute Freundin gewidmet,

Michelle.

Disclaimer: Äh...Nein, ich besitze immer noch nichts...

Als Troy im Wohnzimmer ankam ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen, und begann durch die

Kanäle zu zappen. Nichts. Was hatte er auch erwartet?? Das ein Basketballspiel um 4 Uhr morgens lief??? Wohl eher nicht. Plötzlich stand Gabriella im Wohnzimmer. Auf ihren Händen balancierte sie zwei Teller und zwei Gläser Milch. Sofort stand er auf und half ihr beim tragen. Als sie am Wohnzimmertisch ankamen, legten sie die Sachen ab und begannen zu essen. Gabriella auf der einen Seite der Couch und Troy auf der anderen. Beide mindestens einen Meter voneinander entfernt. Eine merkwürdige Stille kam auf als sie fertig waren mit essen. „So", brach Gabbi diese, „hast du Lust auf Fernsehen??"

„Nein", sagte er, „ es läuft nichts Gutes."

Gabriella nickte.

„Wie wärs wenn wir etwas spielen?", fragte Troy ohne nachzudenken.

„Was spielen??", dachte er sich, „sind wir im Kindergarten??", er hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„Klar", antwortete sie, „was??"

„Wie wäre es mit 20 Fragen??"

„Oki", erwiderte Gabbi zögernd, „ wer fragt??"

„Du", sagte er schnell.

„Oki"

„Also", fing sie an. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ein Thema zu finden über das sie ihn ausfragen konnte. Da fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Bist du im Moment verknallt?", fragte sie während sie ihr Kichern unterdrückte.

„Komm schon nicht solche Fragen", sagte er sofort.

„Ich darf fragen was ich will Bolton", erwiderte Gabbi kichernd.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ja", murmelte er.

„Kenne ich sie?", fragte sie traurig.

„Kann man so sagen", lachte er. „Das kriegt sie nie raus", dachte er während er etwas näher

zu ihr rückte.

„Ist sie in einer deiner Klassen?"

„Nein"

„In einer meiner Klassen?"

„Das grenzt die Sache schon etwas ein", sagte sie.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein.

„OH MEIN GOTT!!! DU BIST IMMER NOCH IN CHELSY VERKNALLT!!,rief Gabbi.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3.

A.N.: Ich widme den 3.Teil allen meinen Freunden!!

Disclaimer: Nope ,ich besitze immer noch nichts..

„Was???", lachte Troy, „meinst du das ernst?"

„Heißt das Nein?",fragte Gabriella verwirrt.

„Das heißt gar nichts, da du mir keine Frage gestellt hast.."

„Bist du noch in Chelsy verknallt??"

„Nein", antwortete er.

„Gut", seufzte sie erleichtert.

„Gut??", fragte er sie.

Gabriella fuhr zusammen, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er sie gehört hatte.

„Mhhmh", nickte sie, „sie ist eine Bitch."

„Oki, weiter",lachte Troy.

„Hat sie blonde Haare?"

„Nein."

„Braune??"

Troy zögerte kurz bevor er ja sagte.

„Jetzt weiß sie es", dachte er sich, „ sie wird jetzt wütend zur Tür hinaus stürmen, und ich

sehe sie nie wieder..."

Gabriella rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Hat sie einen IQ über 100?", scherzte sie.

„Was?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Naja, die Mädchen mit denen du bis jetzt ausgegangen bist sind kaum schlauer als ein

Strohhalm", lachte Gabbi.

„Oh ja, sie ist definitiv schlauer", sagte er erleichtert.

„Findest du sie hübsch?", fragte Gabbi ihn schüchtern.

„Sie ist wunderschön, einfach perfekt",gestand er, „warum??"

„Naja, ich kenne deinen Typ von Mädchen und der ist normalerweise nicht brünett und

braunäugig", lächelte sie.

Troy lachte.

„Oki weiter", sagte Gabbi, „macht sie irgendeine Sportart??"

„Ja"

„Lass mich raten, Cheerleading?", lachte Gabriella.

„Nein", antwortete Troy knapp.

„Nein??", fragte Gabbi entsetzt.

„Nein, und nur damit du es weißt diese Nein Frage gilt auch als eine Frage", erwiderte

Troy mit einem breiten Grinsen, „aber so ein guter Mensch wie ich bin werde ich dir

etwas helfen. Die Sportart die sie betreibt, von der ist sie Captain".

Gabriellas Herz raste. Die einzige Sportart die die Mädchen an ihrer Schule noch

betrieben, war Schwimmen.

Und der Captain vom Schwimmteam was sie.

Gabriella Montez.


	4. Chapter 4

4.Teil

A.N.: So und weiter...

Disclaimer: Nein, besitze nix

Gabriella atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

„Schwimmen??", fragte sie fast unhörbar.

Troys Atem stockte. Niemals hätte er gedacht das sie es raus finden würde. Er überlegte kurz ob er sie anlügen sollte, aber er wusste es hieß jetzt oder nie...

„Ja", murmelte er sanft.

Gabbi schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt eine Spur zu finden die zeigte das er nicht ehrlich war.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte Gabbi schließlich.

„Ja",murmelte er leise.

„Was??", fragte Gabbi.

„Ja",schrie Troy jetzt fast.

Gabriella strahlte. „Wohnt ihr im selben Haus??"

„Ja", sagte er etwas irritiert von der Frage.

„Sitzt du im Moment neben ihr??", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja", sagte Troy, der nicht wusste auf was sie hinaus wollte.

„Wusstes du das sie dich auch liebt?"

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht", stotterte Troy.

„Würdest du sie zurück küssen, wenn sie dich jetzt küssen würde??"

„Ja", grinste Troy, bevor die beiden einlehnten und sich küssten.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher als alle Küsse von Troy bevor.

Er hatte schon viele Mädchen geküsst, aber sie war einfach anders. Plötzlich wich Gabbi zurück. „Was ist?", fragte Troy erschrocken. „Ich musste nur Luft holen", sagte Gabbi bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder vereinten. Langsam hob Troy Gabriella auf seinen Schoß ohne auch nur einmal den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Nach einer halben Stunde heftigen Knutschens wich Troy schließlich zurück. Er richtete sich auf. „ Gabbi, was wollen wir unseren Eltern sagen??", fragte er besorgt.

In Gabriellas Kopf schwirrten bei diesen Worten 1000 Gedanken

Was würde passieren wenn sie es ihren Eltern sagen würden?? Würden sie es verbieten?? Oder noch schlimmer, sie wegschicken??

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein... „ Wie wäre es wenn wir es geheim halten??? Mindestens bis zu unserem Abschluss??", fragte Gabbi. Troy lachte, „Denkst du wirklich das wir so lange zusammen bleiben werden??"

Gabbi schlug ihn spielerisch am Arm.

„Au", sagte Troy, „ich bin damit einverstanden. Aber darf ich dich an etwas erinnern??""Ja??", sagte Gabbi besorgt. „ Du hast noch eine Frage übrig",sagte er.

Gabbi setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß und flüsterte: „Kannst du deinen Mund halten und mich küssen??"

Troy küsste sie süß auf die Lippen bevor er sagte: „Ich liebe dich Gabriella Montez." „Ich liebe dich auch,Troy Bolton", murmelte sie, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder vereinten.

Und damit ist die Geschichte zu Ende... Ich hab im Moment nicht wirklich Ideen für eine neue Geschichte also wenn ihr Ideen habt einfach schicken!!


End file.
